$ { {-1} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {1} & {3} \\ {-1} & {-2} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}\times{2} & {-1}\times{1} & {-1}\times{3} \\ {-1}\times{-1} & {-1}\times{-2} & {-1}\times{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {-1} & {-3} \\ {1} & {2} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$